Icarly: Nostalgia
by MayoTango131
Summary: UA. Hace 10 años, Carly se muda a Londres, al despirse de sus amigos; "Icarly" es cancelado. Ahora; ella vuelve a Seattle por el funeral de un amigo y luego ella se dará cuenta que las cosas han cambiado mucho en su ciudad natal, durante su ausencia.


**Icarly: Nostalgia**

_* El programa Icarly le pertenece a Nikelodeon. Creada por Dan Schneider._

* Esta historia es de un futuro posible (UA) y se sitúa 10 años después de la serie.

* * *

**_A veces la vida es tan generosa... con las personas que no se la merecen_**. Esa frase le ronda en la cabeza de Carly Shay mientras asiste al velorio de un miembro del elenco de Icarly, un amigo que ella jamás olvidara, ese amigo es: Gibby Cornelius Gibson. El pobre murió de un ataque al corazón mientras dormía y su esposa Tasha llora de pena en El ataúd de su esposo mientras que Guppy (hermanito de Gibby) la conforta. Durante minutos, Carly le da el pésame a muchos de los familiares de Gibby. Despues de un rato, Carly se encuentra con sus dos mejores amigos que no los había visto desde hace años: Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson. Ambos están muy emocionados de ver a su amiga, Carly, desde que ella se mudo a Londres cuando Spencer se convirtió el artista más famoso del mundo, y también fue ese mismo día en el que "Icarly" jamás volvió a ser lo mismo, y por eso; el Web-Show más famoso del mundo… desapareció de la Internet… ¡para siempre!

El encuentro de Carly con sus viejos amigos fue como:_ "El rayo de sol que ilumina el día mas nublado, del frío invierno_". Y luego de verlos, Carly comienza a llorar de felicidad mientras que les da un gran abrazo mientras que Sam y Freddie también la abrazan porque se sienten muy felices de volver a ver a su amiga, Carly.

Horas después, en cuando enterraron el ataúd, el trío se reúnen el negocio de "Los licuados locos", para superar las penas y para conversar de los viejos tiempos. Durante las horas que dura la conversación con sus amigos, Sam le revela algo a Carly que para ella le parece una broma.

– ¿SAM, ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

– Es verdad, Carly a mi también me cuesta creerlo, y eso que no tengo antojos ni nada – al terminar de decir eso ella cambia su humor y se pone gruñona -, ¡T-Bo Jr!, ¡dame tres pechugas de pavo para llevar, y por favor; no las insertes en un palo!

– ¡Hey, no puedo romper; la tradición de mi padre! (haciendo referencia a la extraña manía de su padre en insertar comida en un palo y venderla así)

– ¿Ah no?, ¡pues te romperé los huesos!

Luego de decir eso, Sam se abalanza sobre el pobre de T-Bo Jr para atacarlo hasta que ella consigue lo que quiere, sus deliciosas pechugas de pavo. Fredie intenta calmarla, pero Sam lo ignora mientras que ella come… o mejor dicho se traga una pechuga de pavo entera. Luego del "grotesco espectáculo" de ver a Sam comiendo, ahora es Carly quien continua con la conversación.

¿Y dime Fredie, que ha pasado en Seattle mientras que vivía en Londres?

– Bueno, Ted Franklin (Su viejo director de la escuela segundaria) se esta postulando para alcalde de Seattle. Calceto, Corbato y Eleganto abrieron una tienda de ropa fina. Amanda Valdez (La fan desquiciada de Icarly) ahora es una bibliotecaria muy estricta y seria….

– ¡Oye cariño!... ¡Se te olvido decir que: la Srita. Briggs falleció, hace 3 años!

Carly escupió su licuado al oír eso - ¡Sam!, ¡lo que dijiste fue enfermizo!... aunque ella nos hacia la vida miserable; se merece un poco de respeto… porque esta muerta, pero ¿tu acaso no estuviste ni siquiera un poquito triste por ella?

– ¿Triste?... ¡fue el día mas feliz de mi vida!, hasta incluso balie sobre su tumba; en su "honor", y luego escribí es su lapida, con graffiti: "_aquí yace la puta vieja de las "tetas puntiagudas"_.

Al oír eso, Carly no para de reír – Me acuerdo de eso, gracias a las "tetas puntiagudas" de la maestra Briggs, nació "Icarly". – Entonces Carly se acuerda de algo-, Oigan. ¿Como les va Fleck y Dave con su Web-Show?

– Les va muy bien con su Web-Show… - le responde Freddie con un disimulado sarcasmo

– ¡Si, ellos son grandes y expertos en la "Web-Showologia"!. – Sam lo interrumpe con un fuerte comentario sarcástico ¿Por que les dejaste Icarly a esos tontos? – pregunto Sam

- Eran ellos o Valerie – le responde a Sam con tono de Burla.

– …Tienes razón. ¿Oye Carly, quieres ver el "asombroso" Web-Show que esos "tontos" suplantaron al nuestro?

– De acuerdo.

Carly y sus amigos vieron por un Notebook (en el futuro hay una computadora portátil en cada mesa de "Los licuados Locos") el Web-Show mas famoso de la Internet, "I-Freck&Dave" en el que hacen un especial a la memoria de Gibby. Luego de eso la imagen se pone negra y luego suena el himno nacional y la imagen del emblema de los estados unidos.

– ¡Sam, Freddie!... ¿Que pasa?, chicos – pregunta Carly muy confundida.

– Es la hora del discurso de nuestra amada "psicópata" presidenta nuestra. – le responde Freddie con un tono de vergüenza.

* * *

Hace unos meses cuando Carly miro en las noticias vio una noticia que le pareció absurdo y prefirió ignorarla, pero ahora muy pero muy Asombrada, ve que es verdad: la presidenta de los Estados Unidos es Nora… ¡Nora Dirshlitt! ... la misma chica demente que encarcelo al elenco de Icarly (Sam, Carly y Freddie) en su estudio de grabación hace años, pero ahora ella es la que "domina" del país … ¡y Nora nombro a su pollo como ministro de Defensa!

– ¿Como fue que "la psicópata" llego a ser presidenta?

Justo cuando Freddie abre la boca para responderle a Carly, T-Bo Jr los interrumpe - Parece que no aprendimos la lección cuando elegimos a Clinton y Bush. - dijo T-Bo Jr con tono de Burla.

– ¡Vete de aquí, pervertido! – Sam teniendo otro de sus inestables cambios de humor.

Después que Sam le diera un golpe en la cabeza a T-Bo Jr, el trío observan a su antigua "psicópata" fanática de su Web-Show. Dando su discurso presidencial

– Hola mis conciudadanos, yo soy Nora Dirshlitt…bueno,... eso es todo. Antes de iniciar mi discurso, aquí tengo una solución para la "crisis económica" que estamos sufriendo, y es….emm…emm… - en ese momento Nora comienza a delirar, como siempre, pero esta vez lo hace cantando -; _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña. Como veía que no se caía fue a buscar otro elefante. Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían que no se caían fueron a buscar otro elefante. Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña Como veían que no se caían fueron a buscar…_

A mitad de su "importante" discurso, ella fue interrumpida por una muy famosa reportera, una mujer que Sam desearía que este muerta y que le da asco al verla.

- ¡Melanie Puckett; del New York Times!; ¡Disculpe, Señora presidenta!, pero ¿que tiene que ver un canto infantil con la economía?

– Emm… emm…- luego Nora tose y hace sonidos guturales - ¡Voy a vomitar!

– Disculpe, señora presidenta, pero; ¡usted esta demente!

– Al oír eso, Nora se pone furiosa y comienza a gritar – ¡NOOO!, ¡ver programas de televisión no crea psicópatas! – La pobre comienza a decir; puras incoherencias -, ¡cancelar mis series favoritas…Si que convierte a la gente en Psicópatas! ..."Two half and men", "Wolverine and the X-Men", "Doctor Who", "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", "Pete & Pete", The Spectacular Spider-man. "Martin Mystery" y "Family Guy". Esas eran buenas series, ¡LAS MEJORES SERIES DE TODO EL MUNDO, Y LOS ESCRITORES NO SE MOLESTARON EN ESCRIBIR UN DIGNO; "EPISODIO FINAL"!

Después de ese ataque de "locura asesina", los muchachos del "Servicio Secreto" sacaron a la presidenta de ahí y de pronto la transmisión se corto, y el "discurso de la presidenta" es remplazada con una "rara" pelea de caridad; entre Shelby Marx y un robot.

* * *

Al terminar el escandaloso discurso de la presidenta, Sam y Fredy están listos para irse, pero antes Carly revisa su E-Mail. Entre cuentas y propaganda, Carly le llego una invitación para "La boda de Nevel Papperman y Missy Robinson" (su ex mejor amiga) y en vez de aceptar la invitación; ella inmediatamente lo borra. Al salir de "Los Licuados Locos", Sam, Freddie y Carly se encuentran con tres niños muy similares a ellos (tan similares que hasta incluso la niña parecida a Sam molesta al niño que se parece a Freddie) y ellos reconocen a las "viejas estrellas de la Internet" y en el acto les piden sus autógrafos, y después los niños les piden que hagan el acto de "El vaquero y la campesina idiota" y sin dudar Sam y Carly lo hicieron, y a pesar de que no usaron los disfraces; su acto les salio muy gracioso y los niños aplaudieron por ver el "casi" olvidado, acto cómico.

Luego de que los niños se fueran con sus padres, Carly se acuerda de que tiene que tomar su avión a Londres porque solo viajo a Seattle por el Funeral de Gibby. Al escuchar que su amiga se tiene que ir, Sam revela que ella es una Taxista y le pide a Carly a que la lleve al aeropuerto, Carly se niega porque ella odia las despedidas, pero como Sam insiste tantas veces a llevar a su mejor amiga al aeropuerto, entonces Carly no tiene opción y acepta.

Durante el viaje al aeropuerto, Carly se entera que Freddie es un profesor en Ingeniería informática en una prestigiosa universidad, y su esposa Sam…bueno, ella solo pudo obtener el empleo de taxista, por culpa de su largo, larguísimo historial policíaco. A la vez Carly revela que ella trabaja como directora de cine, y también revela que la razón de que Spencer no pudo asistir al funeral de Gibby es porque esta atrapado en un hotel en Suiza por culpa de una tormenta de nieve y que lamenta mucho no haber asistido porque el estima mucho al "gordito" y el considera a Gibby como su leal "niño del bote" y también su campista favorito del "Campamento Spencer".

Antes de que Carly cruza las puertas del aeropuerto, ella se topa con una vieja conocida que ha cambiado tanto con el paso del tiempo que es totalmente irreconocible. ¡Muévete de mi camino! – dice la amargada mujer mientras empuja a Carly con descaro.

– Ey, que te pasa contigo… - al terminar de decir eso, Carly se queda pensativa hasta que por fin la reconoce -, ¿Mandy Valdez?

– Soy la señorita Amanda Valdez, y ¿quien mierda eres tu?...- luego de decir eso, ella esta choqueada al reconocerla -, ¿Carly?, ¿CARLY SHAY!, ¡OH dios mío, eres tu! –mientras dice eso Mandy la abraza, haciendo que Carly se sienta un poco "incomoda" -, ¡te he extrañado todos estos años!, ¡hasta incluso conserve mi mascara de pato!

Carly esta algo asustada por el repentino cambio de personalidad de Amanda "Mandy" Valdez, de una seria bibliotecaria a la misma niña excéntrica de antes y antes de que Carly pudiese hablarle, Amanda comienza a "hablar" como pato y a molestar a la gente con su mascara de pato.

_Genial, transformaste a la "amargada Amanda" en la "ridícula Mandy". ¡Vámonos de aquí!_. Con esas palabras de obvio sarcasmo; Sam las dice mientras que ella y sus amigos (con disimulación) huyen de la loca de Mandy. Despues de perderla, el avión de Carly esta apunto de despegar, pero antes de que ella lo aborde, Sam (con un tono muy amable y dulce) le pide que sea la madrina de su hijo. Al oír eso, Carly apenas puede contener sus lagrimas de alegría y abraza a sus amigos... ¡de nuevo!; mientras que ella promete visitarlos mas seguido y se disculpa con ellos por haberlos abandonado. Sam y Freddie aceptan las disculpas de su amiga y le dicen a ella de que su vuelo ya esta a punto de partir, y entonces Carly aborda el avión mientras que se despide de Sam y Freddie: Los mejores amigos que una chica puede tener, y el mejor elenco que ha tenido Icarly.

Mientras Carly observa como Seattle se aleja más y más desde la ventanilla del avión, ella siempre tendrá a sus mejores amigos y sus recuerdos de Icarly en el fondo de su corazón.

**El Fin. **

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

_"Bueno, disfruté mucho en escribir este Fan Fic de esta serie tan original y divertida, espero que les haya gustado. Atentamente: Mayotango131"_

* En la escena del funeral; originalmente Guppy se quitaría la camisa en señal de respeto a su hermano, pero la elimine por ser algo muy ridículo e inapropiado para un funeral. También en esa misma escena (del funeral) el creador de la serie: Dan Schneider, habría tenido una breve aparición, dándole un pésame a Carly.

* Originalmente, Lewbert (el portero loco con la enorme verruga) seria el presidente de los Estados Unidos junto con el "loco Steve" (de** Drake y Josh**) como secretario de defensa, pero los cambie por Nora y su pollo.

**Referencias a episodios**:

* Cuando Carly dice: _Gracias a las "tetas puntiagudas" de la maestra __Briggs, nació "Icarly_", es una alusión al primer episodio de la serie.

* Hay muchas referencias al episodio "**IPsycho**" debido a la aparición especial de Nora "La psicópata" Dirshlitt . También en este Fan Fic el odio de Nora porque "sus series de televisión favoritas fueran canceladas", es mi teoria sobre su "desequilibrio mental".

* Spencer considera a Gibby como su leal "niño del bote", eso es una referencia a la película: **"Quit iCarly"**

**Apariciones o menciones de personajes que solo tuvieron una aparición en la serie:**

Valerie - **iWill Date Freddie**. Fleck y Dave – **iQuit iCarly**. Melanie Puckett - **iTwins**. Shelby Marx - **iFight Shelby Marx.** Missy Robinson - **IReunite With Missy**


End file.
